


Octopunk Advent Day 13 - Candy Cane

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Ada is an android and it showssss, Awkward, Funny, Gen, Octopunk Advent, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Series: Octopunk Advent [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273





	Octopunk Advent Day 13 - Candy Cane

This was the first time that Ada had actually ever been given something for Christmas. In her hand she held a small striped cane striped with a snow white and the electric blue of thirium. Ada glanced at Nines (who had given her the item now in her grasp) and gave him a puzzled look.  
“It’s a candy cane! Well, a thirium cane to be more precise. They are a classic treat to hand out during Christmas.”  
“What do I do with it?” Ada asked, still obviously very confused.  
“It’s a sweet treat! You can eat it!” Nines cried with delight. He held up his own candy cane which was half the size of Ada’s and had a stubby point at the end of it.   
“... Right… Well, thank you I suppose?”  
“You’re welcome! I need to head off, I’m meant to be meeting Tina for some Christmas shopping but maybe you might like to meet up this weekend?”  
“That would be very nice, Nines.” Ada agreed.

After the door had shut and Ada had been left alone to her apartment once again, she glanced down at the small item in her hand. Although she had drunk drinks and eaten food before, she still didn’t really get the idea of eating for pleasure. She knew that humans needed the chemical stores in food in order to respire and function but androids didn’t need that so what was the point? Carefully she pulled away the thin, plastic wrapping from the candy cane and again analysed it and it’s features. The prominent ingredient was thirium, considering that was the only thing that androids really could consum, but there were trace amounts of sugars, colourings and flavourings. Intrigued by the idea that she actually might be able to taste something in the candy cane, Ada raised it to her mouth and tried it.

She was pleasantly surprised. Her mouth exploded with an experience she had never felt before. She could actually taste it. There was a strong feeling of a buzzing in her mouth that made the air around her feel cold. Who knew a taste could have such an effect on the world around her… It was a new taste so immediately her incredible “mind” began analysing the flavours, components and possible results from different chemical combinations. Methanol….. Methyl-acetate… “Peppermint”. So this was the flavour that many humans chose when brushing their teeth… Ada laughed at that thought as she continued to devour the candy cane little by little. 

Ada didn’t quite know how to eat the candy cane at first but within the hour, impressively, it was gone. She could still sense remnants of it on her tongue so she made her way into the bathroom to see if there was any still there. When she opened her mouth she was horrified to see that the majority of her mouth was not it’s normal colour. It was blue.

When Gavin picked up the facetime call from a panicked Ada he was expecting her to be in some kind of danger or trouble. Instead he was greeted by something entirely different.  
“Gavin.”  
“Ada.”  
“Your partner gave me a food item that I believe may have poisoned me.”  
“Who? Nines? What the fuck did he give you?”  
“I believe he called it a _candy cane…_ According to my analytical instruments it tasted of peppermint with a base ingredient of thirium to make it edible to androids.”  
“Ok… And why do you think it poisoned you?” Gavin asked, curiously.  
“Because of this.”

Gavin had to stifle his laughter and it sure as hell was a challenge. He never thought a day would come where Ada, the once psychologically unstable, killer android, would be nervous about food colouring being a poison. Androids were meant to be the pinnacle of human development and yet here they were.  
“Ada…” Gavin began, still trying to hold in the giggles, “That’s food colouring. It’s used to give the food more of a blue colour. It will not hurt you. It’s just going to stain your mouth for a while but it’ll go away eventually.”  
“I… oh… ok… right… well, I feel stupid now…”  
“Don’t be…. Nah who am I kidding that was too fucking funny.” Gavin replied cheekily as the smile now began to creep through the facade.  
“Yes, yes, alright… Well, I’m going to go after this incredibly awkward experience. Thank you Gavin.”  
“Anytime Ada.”  
Ada clicked the call closed and sighed to herself. She was better than this… How did food colouring get the better of her?


End file.
